His Ororo
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: She was his Ororo, after all. RoLo Het! AU.


Title: "His Ororo"  
Author: Kat Lee  
Dedicated To: My beloved Drew - Happy Valentine's Day, my darling heart! I love you!  
Rating: PG/K+  
Summary: She was his Ororo, after all.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

He sat alone on Valentine's Day, guzzling beer after beer, as he did too often and on far too many holidays. He'd thought this one would be different, but instead, he'd just succeeded in making a fool of himself yet again and losing the woman he loved. She hadn't spoken to him since they'd been back on Earth this time, and he knew it was his own damn fault.

He popped another can open with his claws and drained the beer in a single gulp. Wisdom was supposed to come with age, but instead, at this moment, it seemed to Logan that he just got stupider the older he grew. He should've known that 'Ro wasn't going to die. They always found a way to bring their people back from the brink - well, not always, but almost always. Hell, even the ones they buried had an uncanny knack for rising back up from the dead.

But instead, he'd panicked. He'd cried over her like a fool in front of every one, and then when one of Lilandra's people had healed her, he'd asked again, before every one, to marry him. She'd not yet been strong enough to speak, however, so at least that, and the battle that had erupted again immediately afterwards, had saved him the embarrassment of every one hearing her answer to his impromptu proposal.

He shook his head. _Ya knew ya didn't deserve her, old man. Why in the Hell did ya have to screw everything up again?_ He hadn't seen her since they'd returned, and he knew the reason why. Her absence spoke her answer to him more clearly and louder than any actual words, in any of the many languages he knew, could. He'd lost her.

He stomped the beer can underneath his foot and threw it away from him, for a change not caring that it dirtied the landscape or that he'd have to listen to Xavier bitching at him the next day for the mess he was making now. Everybody else was doing something with their lovers. Scott and Jean had taken to their cabin, Warren and Betsy to the skies, and Hank and Bobby to the lake. Even Rogue had allowed Remy to take her out to dinner.

Jubilee had a new guy, too, some one whose name he neither knew nor cared to know at the moment. His name didn't matter, really, he thought with a smirk and a growl. He'd rip him apart later so badly that no one would be able to put a name with his mug after he broke Jubilee's heart as they all did, as every man always did to every woman and every woman to every man. "Damn, I'm an idiot," he muttered aloud and reached for another beer.

He'd barely popped the top when the weather began to shift. Rising winds tugged at his torn jeans, flannel shirt, and cowboy hat. Yet, the sky remained a crystal blue without a single cloud to be spotted for miles. Logan looked up with a grimace, knowing what was about to come. The beautiful day would fade away in seconds to be replaced by clouds even darker than the one hanging over his heart and soul.

He smirked at himself, wondering if he'd had too many at that thought and not giving a damn. He was about to get what was coming to him, but he would show no fear. He'd try to laugh off his proposal, do what he could to announce himself an idiot caught up in the emotions of the day, the fear of losing another good friend, and do his best to salvage whatever was left of the friendship he'd originally shared with his beautiful Ororo.

He growled, his eyes flashing as the lightning soon would. He had to stop thinking of her like that. She wasn't his Ororo. She was no one's anything but her own. A Goddess didn't belong to man. She belonged to herself, and she'd proven that time and again.

He waited for the rain. He waited for the wind to raise further and the sky to darken. He stood, prepared to meet the coming onslaught like the man, and Wolverine, he was. But none came.

He lifted his gaze back to the sky in search of any sign of the storm he knew to be on the horizon. The sky was as beautiful as it had been all day long. There still was not a single could to be had. The air remained a nice, balmy temperature although it was beginning to pick up again. Then, he saw her, zipping through the sky and beginning to form clouds. He watched in puzzlement, thinking she hadn't seen him, until he realized what she was doing.

His jaw dropped open in surprise; the beer can fell out of his hand, splashing beer on his boot without Logan taking any notice of it. He usually hated anything that ruined his boots, but he was too busy staring at his Ororo. He heard applause from somewhere, but it didn't register. He didn't know or care who was clapping. He was completely absorbed by the woman he still loved.

She whipped his feet out from under him, as she was to adept at doing, and carried him up through the sky to meet her. She greeted him with a smile, and the brilliance of that joyful smile threatened to steal his breath away as it had since the first moment he'd laid eyes on her. "I'm sorry it took me so long to give you my answer, Logan," Ororo apologized. "There were some loose ends."

He found his tongue at last. "I could've helped you tie 'em up, Stormy."

She shook her head. "I had to think," she admitted. "It is not every day that a Goddess receives the impossible proposal of which she dreams, and I . . . I admit I was a little afraid. The offer . . . " He saw rain building in her eyes and reached out and grabbed hold of her.

"I ain't Forge," he told her brusquely. "When I ask some one to marry me, I mean it with every ounce o' my heart an' soul, little darlin', an' I don't go takin' it back. I'd ask ya," he continued, beginning to grin and his own eyes shining with unshed moisture, "again, but I think these here clouds o' yers makes th' answer pretty clear."

She crushed him in the tightest hug he'd ever felt. Their hearts soared together even higher than the clouds in which she'd written the word "Yes" and then drawn a heart and shot a cumulus bow through it. Most of their friends were still gathered across the grounds of their home there at Xavier's as they hugged before their handiwork and kissed passionately on the first of the best Valentine's Days of their lives.

**The End**


End file.
